Observations
by TithenPen0
Summary: Lately Lavi has been finding himself developing feelings he doesn't quite understand for his colleague. When placed in a very tight train compartment with the sleeping form of the other, he's forced to deal with these emotions.LavixKanda Oneshot Fluffynes


**SUP kids!**

**a)Next chapter of L.C.S will be out between Sunday and Tuesday hopefully. I am truly sorry that I haven't posted it yet, I had every intentions of writing it but due to laptop difficulties I wasn't able to. I was mid uploading this when my laptop died. HOWEVER, the part I needed JUST came in the post about ten minutes ago and uploading this was the first thing I did. **

**b)Also, Expect some more Tykan and Yuuvi one shots soon, along with new chapters of L.S.C and possibly a new O.H.S.H.C fic that I may or may not write. Just thought I'd let you know.  
**

**c)Seeing as I made you all wait so so terribly long for the last chapter of L.C.S, I thought I owed you guys something. So as a way to say sorry, I give you this; Cute, fluffy LavixKanda ism. ^_^ Enjoy! **

Trains always made Lavi feel terribly sick. The speed, the butterflies he got in his stomach as the tracks changed direction, and the fact that he had no control over it, all just made him feel quite queasy.

Pulling his knees up to his chest he hugged them tightly and looked round the small carriage in a desperate attempt to find something to distract him from the horrendous journey. The compartment they'd been assigned, despite being the best this particular train could offer, was really nothing special. It was no different than the working class carriages Lavi had come across on journeys to bigger cities for instance, Paris and London. Not that he was complaining. He was used to all sorts of conditions after living as bookman's apprentice for so many years, and compared to some places he'd had to lay his head for the night, this could be considered heavenly.

It was particularly cramped, what with there being no more than a couple of meters between each wall of the carriage, and in that minimum space 6 seats were squashed in, three on either side. The seats were covered in an old, cheap looking red velvet, which matched the curtains. Lavi couldn't help but notice several rips on the seat beside his, and a dark black stain on the armrest of that furthest from him. The ceiling was low and white, which didn't really match the dark wood of the walls that upon closer inspection, seemed to be nothing more than dressed up chipboards.

The only thing in the carriage that Lavi actually found interesting was the sleeping figure of his fellow exorcist, Kanda Yuu. The problem was just that though; he was sleeping. The mission had been straining on both of them and the red head certainly didn't blame his battle partner for sleeping, but he was much less fun when he wasn't awake! There was no way to play with him and tease him until he got all flustered. He'd tried painting on Kanda's face in his sleep before and after the cruel punishment he'd received from the Japanese boy he knew he'd _never_ do that again. Though, it was cute when he got angry with him. And huffed. The way he says '_Che_' when he can't think of a better come back. Lavi found all of these little things endearing, and that's why he delighted in torturing his partner. Not that he'd ever admit that he thought Kanda was cute to anyone! First, Kanda himself might decapitate him for referring to him in such a way as 'cute', but apart from that Bookman would probably jump to conclusions and accuse him of becoming too attached to the exorcist, hence an even more severe punishment than Kanda's would take place.

See**,** it wasn't that he was attached to Kanda emotionally. Or that he had any physical attraction towards him**.** It was just that lately he'd realised that Yuu was what most would consider to be very attractive. There was no harm in noticing that, or so he figured. It was after all his job to notice everything, and this was simply a fact. The same as how he'd noticed the blob of pink chewing gum stuck to the floor of their compartment, or that the window had an ever so tiny scratch on the top left corner. It was simply an observation. Therefore what harm would come if he observed him some more in his sleeping state? It would be an interesting study to compare sleeping Kanda to that of his usual active self…or so Lavi hoped.

Like himself, the raven-haired teen was still covered in mud and dried blood. Their mission had dragged on, so there wasn't really enough time to go back to their inn and clean up. As well as the stains, his clothes were ripped in places, revealing little bits of pale skin here and there. His arms were folded tightly around his chest, in a way that was almost defensive. It was like he knew he was vulnerable in his sleep and this was his way of subconsciously trying to protect himself.

His long raven hair, which hung loose , was sitting to one side as his head was tilted and leaning against the window. Lavi knew that the only reason his hair wasn't up was because he'd lost the tie he usually used during their mission and although he'd pretended this didn't bother him, the red head knew fine rightly* that it did. People tended to comment on how feminine he looked with his hair down, and the insult to his masculinity made his blood boil. Although Lavi was always very aware of how pretty Kanda's hair was and he often commented on this, he'd never actually noticed before how soft it looked and how much he actually liked it. Well, of course, by like he obviously meant… that on closer observation he had found it to be relatively well kept and as a result pleasing to look at for other people.

His face appeared utterly peaceful, which was a pleasant change from the constant scowl it always sported. A warm smile crept onto Lavi's own face when he noticed this. It was nice to see Kanda not looking so cold and serious and for some reason this made him happy. Pale eyelids covered his deep brown eyes that the other teen had grown quite fond of, and although he thought it was a pity he couldn't see them, his closed eyes added to the tranquillity of his expression. His complexion was slightly flushed which the rabbit like exorcist put down to the extreme heat and lack of air conditioning in their compartment, that only outlined the very few and lightly coloured freckles that graced his cheeks just below his eyes. Lavi was shocked that he hadn't noticed these before and couldn't help but feel that this little insignificant quality made Kanda seem even more adorable to him. Or to others at least, he was sure. His pale thin lips were slightly parted allowing him to breathe easier as he slept, and the red-head had to fight the urge to reach over and touch them for they looked so soft and fitting with the rest of his partners face…

Whilst he'd been examining his partner's sleeping being, a wave of tiredness had swept over Lavi's own body, probably induced by the straining mission and Kanda's peaceful sleeping state wearing off on him, and his eyes began to feel quite heavy. He leant back in the uncomfortable chair and frowned at how lumpy it was. He sighed and looked round for something he could use as a pillow, and again his eyes fell on Kanda. Lavi's own cheeks quickly reddened at the thought that first came to his mind. Surely that wouldn't be okay! If Kanda woke up to find him cuddled up to him, whether it was for comfort or not, he'd surely tell bookman and they'd tag team beat him to death. Though if he were careful not to wake Kanda up and get up and move away before he did wake… would there be any harm in it? The redhead's cheeks burned even more at his thoughts and couldn't help but feel terribly guilty and embarrassed about it. Did this want to be closer to Kanda mean he liked him? He wasn't even sure if that was what it was! He'd never experienced these sorts of feelings before, it was all terribly new to him and he couldn't seem to get over this nauseating feeling of guilt.

Another wave of tiredness hit him, a lot more forceful this time, and he felt his mind beginning to protest against the amount of thinking he was doing when he was so tired. So without fully processing the consequences of his action's, Lavi managed to push himself out of his own seat and slowly moved over to the one beside Kanda. His blush deepened when Kanda moved his head slightly and made a little sleepy groan. Biting his lip, he watched him carefully as he slid over closer to the raven-haired teen. Feeling his heart rate drastically increase, Lavi decided he'd just have to go for it, and quickly but softly lay his head on the soft material covering Kanda's shoulder. Fearing what might happen, he stayed very still for a moment, waiting to see if Kanda's body would react. When it was clear that he wouldn't, Lavi let out a deep sigh of relieve and taking another risk, moved closer so he was able to get into a more comfortable position, leaning against Kanda. Again, Lavi's cheeks flushed when he realised how he'd never been in a position this intimate with anyone before and just how comfortable it felt. When he was sure Kanda was in a deep sleep and wouldn't wake, Lavi allowed his own eyes to close nuzzling slightly against the other's shoulder again, he drifted into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

As he began to regain his senses, Kanda grabbed hold of consciousness and let himself slowly awaken from his deep sleep. From the bumpy feeling below him, he assumed they were still on the train and as he half opened his eyes and stared out the window at the quickly passing forestland, he realised his assumptions were correct.

It took a few minutes of totally regaining his senses before he noticed what position he was in. His eyes widened as he looked to his left to see he had his arm wrapped around a sleeping rabbit who had tightly wrapped both of his arms around him and seemed to be clinging to him for dear life. Kanda froze, not knowing what to do or how to react. '_How the fuck did we end up like this!'_ Biting his lip, he tried to edge away from the redhead without waking him up, but as a result, Lavi only nuzzled against him more so. _'Fuck..' _Trying to think of some other way he could get out of this without having to wake him up, he looked down at his partner and noticed a content smile plastered on his face. Despite the fact he usually couldn't stand the rabbit, he had to admit that he had rarely seen him that genuinely happy and that he almost looked… well, an on-looker might say cute. Deciding it wouldn't do any harm, Kanda rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be cuddled up to. "Che. Baka Usagi.." He mumbled in his native tongue.

*'Fine Rightly' is a phrase used in my country that means something like 'For sure' or the sorts. My beta pointed out that it wasn't a phrase she'd heard of and after asking my mother, apparently it's a very Northern Irish phrase.

**Well… there you go. :/ I'm sorry about how bad it was. The ending was terrible, I know, but I only realised half way through I didn't have a clue how I was ending it. **

**Review's are awesome, btw. Even if this doesn't deserve it. **


End file.
